


Dinner

by Chumunga64



Series: Ravus and Iris [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: Ravus and Iris meet Gladio's fiance





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peony_princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/gifts).



The blaring alarm woke Ravus up. As his eyes fluttered pen he began to notice something- the person who should have been in his arms (well, arm) had mysteriously disappeared. A surge of disappointment passed through his body until his nostrils caught a whiff of a delectable scent. Ravus' lips upturned into a slight smile as he got up from the large bed. The first he did was open the curtains to let some light in.

A peaceful expression graced his face as he surveyed the beautiful landscape of Tenebrae. He never would have thought that he would be able to return to his ancestral home nor did he ever think that Tenebrae would be free from the tyranny of the empire. Ravus silently thanked Noctis once more for all he had done for the world and hoped that the late King found some in death. Hopefully he reunited with his sister…

The next he did was survey the room for clothes since all he had on were a pair of boxer shorts. He spotted the pair of pants he wore last night strewn on the floor. The shirt he wore had mysteriously disappeared, however. He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to think about anything with an empty stomach he opted to just brush his teeth and go to the kitchen. Besides, he was fairly certain that his love wouldn't mind the sight of him without a shirt.

As Ravus stepped into the kitchen, he grinned at the sight of the woman who was humming a tune as she worked the stove. Iris was clad in his shirt that was a tad too large on her. As his eyes scanned down her body and he noticed that other than his shirt, he could also see a peak of her black panties.

Iris let out a squeal of surprised when her husband snuck up behind her only to softly squeeze her ass before attacking her neck with open mouth kisses.

"Ravvy stop, I'm cooking right now!" she said between bouts of laughter. In response Ravus backed away with a sheepish expression on his face and apologized.

"Gods, you are a mess sometimes! Sorry for waking up without you it's just that you're usually up way before me and I wanted to make you something special for breakfast seeing as how you usually eat some crappy cereal."

Ravus was about to go on a rant about how "Wheat Bits" were a staple breakfast in the Niflheim Army before he looked at what Iris was cooking

"Crepes…"

"I heard they were considered a delicacy in Tenebrae so I decided to make…" Iris trailed off as she saw the contemplative look on his face. She started to panic. What if the sight of crepes made some painful memories of his homeland and family re-surface? She couldn't believe she didn't think this through!

Before she could say anything to him, Ravus pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head before pulling away and rubbing the golden wedding band on her hand.

"My family...used to eat crepes during special occasions...all of us together…"

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Iris. They smell lovely and I am sure they will taste just as good. What can I possibly do to repay you for your kindness?"

Iris' eyes lit up the second she heard those words " _well_...there is one way…"

"What is it?"

"As you know, my brother's getting married soon and he asked us to get to know her and her family in Lucis."

"Sure, what date did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?! Darling, that's a long flight and we will need someplace to stay as well-"

"That's why booked a flight for this evening and a hotel room for a week."

"It seems you have prepared accordingly- wait a minute, you've planned this for a while, haven't you?"

"Kinda"

Instead of getting mad at her for being so manipulative Ravus instead just let out a soft laughter. "You would make an excellent politician, Iris. Well, since you already made our travelling arrangements, I suppose that I cannot deny your request. But first, let's savor this breakfast you made."

* * *

 

After a spending an entire night overcoming the jet lag they experienced the first thing Ravus and Iris had to do was have a dinner with Gladio and her fiancé. Iris' brother told them that he booked a really fancy restaurant in the heart of the city.

As Ravus pulled the chair out for Iris and sneered in disgust "I had hoped that your brother would be on time for an event that he had invited us to."

"Gladdy probably had some last minute work to do. You know how busy he is."

"You do know we have similar responsibilities? We're the heads of the Tenebrae Restoration committee!"

Before Iris could refute his point, her brother arrived arm in arm with his fiancé Dahlia.

"Sorry we're late guys; Dahlia took forever to prepare for this!" Gladio said with a big grin

"Yes, and my big oaf of a future husband refused to ask for directions." Dahlia snarked back.

Ravus whispered "I like this one already" to Iris which caused her to let out an adorable giggle

The other members of the party sat down and Gladio took the time to introduce Dahlia to his sister and brother in law.

"Dahlia's been dying to get to know the both of you and I kept everything under wraps because I wanted her to ask you herself. Ya see, she's a journalist and I felt that she was better off asking the questions.

"Yes, your brother and I actually met after he suggested to Vyv that his magazine cover the restoration of Lucis. Gladio figured that if his magazine covered the government's efforts then the citizens would always get updates on how much progress of the restoration."

"Gladio and I spent a lot of time together because of this and we just sort of hit it off!"

Iris clasped her hand together in joy and cooed "That's  _so_ romantic!" while Ravus just gave them a stoic congratulations.

"Anyway, enough about how Gladio and I met. I want to know how a member of the Amicitia family, the famed "Shields of Lucis" ended up marrying the King of Tenebrae."

"Well to be fair, when we formed our unbreakable union Tenebrae was still under construction. I only became King because I still had the loyalty of the surviving Tenebraen citizens."

Iris continued his statement "Yeah, we kind grew super close during the ten years of darkness. Ravus as my partner and things just escalated from there."

"Sorry if Dahlia's questions caught you off guard." Gladio chimed in

"Yeah, if that question was a little awkward, I apologize. Sometimes I forget to turn my "journalist mode" off" Dahlia said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"It's no bother. In fact, I would happily spend hours discussing how wonderful my Queen is" Iris felt her cheeks heat up at her husband's unabashed praise."

"Wow...marrying a king. That's like every girl's dream!"

"Well, I didn't know that I would become the Queen of Tenebrae when I married Ravus, I married him because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Don't you find it weird that you got married before your older brother, Iris? Not that there's anything wrong with that it's just such an uncommon thing to happen."

Iris shrugged her shoulders "I mean, we both knew that we were in love with each other so we just went for it. Why wait an arbitrary amount of time because that's what you're supposed to do when you know in your heart that he's "the one"? The wedding itself was different than what I imagine my wedding would be like."

"How so?"

"Well, as a kid I always wanted a big fairytale wedding but I- what  _we_ had was something far more special." Iris intertwined her fingers with Ravus "it was just us and our closest friends in the world without light. It was small, intimate, and absolutely perfect!" she finished her statement with a contented sigh

"And I was the best man!" Gladio declared smugly

"Only because Iris wanted Cor to walk her down the aisle" Ravus responded flatly which caused Iris and Dahlia to chuckle.

"Okay, but how's it like living in a castle?"

"Well, while it looks kinda outdated from the outside, it's actually really modernized without taking away from most of its charm. That's good because I am not going to cook anything in a medieval kitchen!"

Ravus crossed his arms indignantly "Of course my home would be modern! We Tenebraens pride ourselves with embracing the future without forgetting our long and storied past."

"I do love the rustic charm of our home though. Insomnia is nice but I never really felt at home in the hustle and bustle of the big city. When we were fighting the daemons I knew I wanted to be somewhere I can ride chocobos freely and grow my own vegetables and Tenebrae was the perfect place. Never did plan on the castle though…"

"But don't you get homesick living in another continent? Or miss your family"

"Listen, I had to deal with Gladdy for most of my life so I'm glad that I finally have some space! And all of us- Ravus, Gladdy, me, we have such busy lives that we could barely see each other even if we lived in the same building!"

Ravus began speaking as well "I also have the feeling that our family is going to ge- OUCH" Iris cut him with a harsh elbow to his side which caused Gladio and Dahlia to eye the other couple suspiciously.

The rest of the dinner was just all of them exchanging pleasantries. Iris kept hounding them for wedding information which actually caused Gladio to fluster a bit.

* * *

 

Iris and Ravus finally arrived in their hotel room after having to sneak past various reporters asking them why they were in Insomnia and it made the both of them extremely tired. Iris collapsed on the bed as Ravus removed his prosthetic arm

"We should get some sleep; we're going to meet Dahlia's family tomorrow."

"Why did you cut me off while I was speaking?"

"Because you were going to just blurt out the news randomly, Ravus!"

"We're going to have to tell everyone soon."

"Yeah, but I want to do it  _after_ the wedding. Gladdy's already stressed out enough so how do you think he's going to react when I tell him he's going to become an uncle soon?"

"Well, it's better to them everyone now then to hide it until it's too obvious." You're body's not going to wait until you are ready to announce the news"

"I know...I'm just...really nervous."

"I am too, which is why we should tell all our friends and family. They will be there to help us if we need anything."

"Yeah...you're right."

"Of course I am. Now get changed. You shouldn't sleep in that dress."

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately made Galdio's fiance kinda vague because the game gave us no details on her


End file.
